


Protection for Lovers

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Religion, Saints, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There are so many saintsSo many
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Protection for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



To his credit, Tom kept his face perfectly still as Stanley and then Lefou came to him on separate days with secret orders for gifts they wanted to give the other. He simply nodded, accepted half of the payment beforehand, and set to work. He gave them their completed orders on different days, keeping their secret from each other. “I’m sure he’ll love it,” he told Lefou and then Stanley, smiling as he imagined what the exchange would be like.

Stanley went to the church first and asked Père Robert to bless the gift. The man did so gladly, sprinkling holy water over the gift as he said a soft prayer over it. When Lefou came to him an hour later; Père Robert blinked and raised his eyebrows as he was asked to bless his gift. He did so anyway, marveling at the two and their similar ideas.

***

Stanley hummed thoughtfully, sitting across from Lefou at the tavern sharing a meal. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, smiling.

“And what has you so happy, mon cher?” Lefou asked, laughing as he looked up from the food.

“You,” Stanley answered. He giggled when he saw Lefou’s face starting to turn red and he bowed his head and dug around into one of the pockets of his vest for the surprise he had for him. His fingers brushed over the silver chain and he pulled it out. Stanley blinked as he looked up and found Lefou was also holding a silver chain in his hand. “...huh?”

Lefou blinked, staring at the chain Stanley held in his hand. “...Tom made it?”

“Oui,” Stanley said with a nod. “Père Robert blessed them?”

“Oui,” Lefou laughed. He shook his head, “shall we take turns then? You can go first,” he said.

Stanley smiled, giving Lefou his gift. It was a silver chain with two medallions hanging from it. One was a medallion for Saint Michael, patron saint and protector of soldiers. The other medallion was for Saint Cecilia, patroness of musicians. “So that they will always protect my handsome soldier and beautiful singer,” Stanley softly explained.

“It’s beautiful,” Lefou breathed. He slipped the chain around his neck, straightening the medallions so that they lay properly over his chest. “I’ll always wear it,” he promised. He then held out his own gift to Stanley, shaking his head. “It seems we both had the same idea,” he said.

“It just shows how much we know each other,” Stanley said, carefully taking his gift from Lefou. He gave Lefou a look when he saw that the first medallion was for Saint Sébastien and he picked up his tricorn hat and swatted at Lefou once in punishment. “You..!”

“Non non non! You cannot kill me!” Lefou protested with a laugh. “Look at what the other medallion is!”

Stanley snorted, setting his hat down before looking at the other medallion. He laughed brightly when he saw that it was for Saint Homobonus, patron saint of tailors, shoemakers, and clothworkers. “I suppose this earns you forgiveness,” he said.

“I thought Homobonus would help keep your sewing hands steady and Sébastien...well he can keep you safe since you’ve apparently become him in the flesh,” Lefou laughed.

Stanley just shook his head, leaning across the table to press his forehead against Lefou’s. “May you always be protected by the Saints,” he murmured.

Lefou nuzzled Stanley in return. “Oui, may they keep you safe too, mon cher.”


End file.
